AFAO Issue 7
LOCKED AND LOADED THE GOVERNMENT TARGETS OUR LIBERTIES WITH A SCARY NEW LINE OF FIREARMS. Every day, we hear stories on the radio about peace and isola- tionism. Well, they're just that: stories. Glittery bits of fiction to placate our citizenry and make us feel "safe." But as it turns out, the Grace administration has been spinning these fibs to dis- tract us from the facts - they're amassing a collection of weap- ons unlike the world has ever seen. WATCH YOUR BACK! According to our sources, the U.S. government has a weapons bunker in Lawrence County, South Dakota. There has even been speculation that they caused the tragic Homestake mine disaster of 1948 just so that they could commandeer the land for the storage and maintenance of hundreds - maybe thousands - of high-tech guns. THEY LIED, DOZENS DIED. The photos on this page depict the War Department's ominous new firepower. Why would they need a rifle with a rotary saw? Do they plan on making furni- ture out of our bullet-riddled corpses? They've gone over the deep end, firing from both bar- rels all the way down. And now, they're training a team of maniacs to operate these monstrosities. They call them "Sentinels" and they're yet another unwelcome development from the Special Research Projects Administra- tion (SRPA). These super-sol- diers aren't like you or me; they kill on command for a govern- ment that keeps its population in the dark on matters of nation- al defense. Is there any way of stopping this blood patrol? THEY'RE ARMED TO THE TEETH WITH FUTURISTIC GUNS. The only question that remains is: where will these massive rifles be aimed? At Europe? Or Mexico? Or perhaps at anyone who dares to speak against the Grace administration? We can't trust our leaders to determine who "the enemy" is. The enemy is President Grace himself, and the Alliance can't let him gun us down without a fight. THEIR WEAPONS ARE NO MATCH FOR OUR RIGHTEOUSNESS! We may not have been able to stop Project Abraham, but we helped spread the word to thousands of motivated Alliance members around the nation. They took action. They took a stand. They took back America in every way they could. AND THEY WON'T BE INTIMIDATED. Our network of operatives can't be silenced with threats and fancy machinery. The mili- tary's latest weapons may look powerful, but so are we. And our tax dollars paid for those guns... SO, MAYBE WE SHOULD TAKE THEM BACK-''' '''READY, AIM, FIRE! PROJECT ABRAHAM SLAUGHTERS FAMILY MAN Frank Gennaro: Father, Husband, Lab Rat When Captain Gennaro volun- teered to be a subject in Project Abraham, he did so to provide for his loving wife and two beau- tiful kids. As a result, he died by the hands of an incompetent re- gime, leaving behind yet another shattered American family. They must now mourn the loss of a man whose biggest crime was trying to do the right thing. Is nothing sacred? When the best of the best are put through the military grind- er, we are left with nothing but dregs. Unfortunately, they're the ones calling the shots. Frank won't live to see our society slide even further into oblivion - maybe he' lucky, although the Gennaro family would probably disagree. He perished for no reason -'' ''STOP PROJECT ABRAHAM. WHAT'S GOING ON IN PROTECTION KANSAS The government is building something in Protection, Kansas. Witnesses describe trucks with Quonset huts and pre-fabricated housing running into the con- struction site, which is guarded by armed soldiers. Whatever they're building, they expect a lot of people. President Grace's grand plans to build a fence around the mid- dle of America (the so-called Liberty Defense Perimeter) calls for Protection Camps. Are these huge relocation centers for ref- ugees, or are they prisons? When will the aliens arrive? This project is big, but Grace's plan calls for the evacuation of major cities like New York, Wash- ington D.C., Chicago, Los An- geles, and San Franciso. One camp is not going to provide the housing for millions of people. Is this the first of many? Or does President Grace intend to use this for something else? Safety or control. What's Grace's plan? STOP THE LAND PIRACY So-called "officials" acting on the suspicious interests of our government have stolen land by the hundreds of acres. They do it right under our noses and tell us that it's all for our own good. The Romanstern incident is just one example, but there are doz- ens of others. THEIR GREED KNOWS NO BOUNDS... OR BOUNDARIES. From coasts to coasts, mountain to valley, and everywhere in be- tween, shadow agencies have planted their flags in our back- yard and expect us to roll over and accept it. We're sick of the injustice and we want every inch of soil back. THIS LAND IS OUR LAND. In the latest example of Grace's domestic imperialism, Drake Haringten lost his estate in eastern Kansas when the feds told him that it was built on po- tentially volatile material. They refused to explain, and now Drake and his family are forced to live with his parents in Texas. What is the government hiding in these excavation sites? We can't sit back and wait to find out. STEAL OUR PROPERTY BACK BEFORE IT'S ALL GONE. FIT TO FIGHT A disturbing trend is plagu- ing our young in this country: laziness and obe- sity. How are going to overthrow the oppression of a corrupt government if the next generation is weak and soft? Calisthenics now! We can't defend our free- dom by sitting on the sofa, eating bonbons and drinking s oda pop. So, get your kids in shape (and keep yourself lean as well) to ensure that we have the muscle it will take to rise up and revolt Taut, trim and tireless - triumphant. NETWORK OF HEROES No American in his or her right mind would want to own up to the knowledge that our government is stocking up with futuristic weapons and agents of destruction called "Sentinels." But, five brave Alliance members sought the truth and found it for the sake of our loyal readership. They are Adam Stillwagon, Josh Hurlebaus, Jon Reich, Chris Gordon and thebruce. The Grace administration may have scary-looking rifles at their disposal, but we are armed with knowledge and justice; they can't take that away from us, no matter how many millions of our tax dol- lars they spend on "defense." Stand strong and KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK! Category:America First America Only